Live While We're Young
by tyner1125
Summary: When Damian Wayne first meets Antonia 'Tommi' Gray the first thing he thinks is that she is absolutely crazy and an annoyance but as they grow up together Damian starts to realize maybe being friends with Tommi isn't so bad. Damian Wayne x Oc


Damian meet Antonia Gray on his first day at gotham Academy

He noticed her as soon as he walked into his first period the reason he noticed her was probably because of her hair. Antonia had big curly dark hair and brown skin with big emerald green eyes and was noticeably short standing at only 4'11 and a bit curvier than most of the girls in his class with soft plump lips but was overall beautiful.

The teacher that was called Ms.Smith places a small hand on Damian's shoulder as whispers from students filled the class room."Class today we have a new student with us."she started giving the class a gentle smile."This is Damian Wayne he'll be with us hopefully till the end of the school can take a seat next to Antonia, she is the young lady with the curly hair."she said pointing in Antonia's direction.

Damian let out a 'tt' before following her orders and sitting down at the desk next to hair was out and wild as she bobbed her head to the music coming out of her headphones and she wore the mandatory Gotham Academy uniform but instead of wearing a skirt like the rest of the girls in school she wore the uniform pants ment for boys.

Antonia pulls her headphones off of her head and allows them to rest on her neck before turning her head to look at him."Hey, I'm Antonia but you can call me Tommi."she says giving him a small smile and holding out her hand to him.

Damian doesn't take her hand and just stares at it blankly."Damian Wayne."he answers shortly as he watched Antonia drop her hand."But I will be calling you Antonia not Tommi."he spat.

He was expecting her to glare or ignore him but all Antonia did was grin at him.

The next couple of weeks Damian tries to get her to leave him alone and trying to be his didn't need or want friends, friends made you weak and Damian Wayne refused to be seen as a weakling so whenever they speak Damian throws insults and snappy remarks at her hoping she would finally stop trying to be his friend but in response to his rudeness all she does is smile at him and continue on with what she was previously saying.

One day when Antonia uninvitedly sat with him at lunch he finally snaps and asks her"Why the hell do you keep talking me?" after he asks her Antonia just blinks and gives him her signature grin and says "I just thought you needed a friend." and puts her headphones back over her ears and continues her chatter about Fall Out Boy and We The Kings and trying to decide which band is the best.

Damian just sighs and continues his lunch that Alfred had prepared.

"The other day I was listening to Check Yes Juliet again and-"

Damian slams his locker close making Antonia stop talking."Stop, just stop talking!"he growls at her as his irritation grows.

Antonia blinks up at him."Um, okay.."she said hesitantly but she doesn't look the least bit of intimidated.

"I have put up with all of your useless and idiotic chatter for the past two months and I'm am sick and tired of it!Just leave me the hell alone and stop bothering me!"He practically yelled at expected her to burst into tears or flee but instead Antonia's face just becomes emotionless and her shoulders visibly drop.

"You know if you wanted me to leave you alone, you could have just said so."Antonia says calmly with a raised a eyebrow."And the reason I talk so much is because you never say anything so I just thought you were shy."

Damian scowls and blinked at her."I've been trying to tell you to leave me the hell alone for weeks and I think it's obvious that I wanted you to leave me alone."he responded.

She crosses her arms."But you never told me directly Damian.I thought you were just trying to be funny, I mean I don't know?"she shrugged before shrugging her backpack on her shoulder."I don't have any friends here, if you didn't notice it's not easy being the only black kid at Gotham Academy.I thought since you were new and you were so quiet you needed a friend so I thought since I don't have any friends I could try to be yours.I don't mean to be clingy or annoying it's just been a while since I've had a friend."she explained before turning around."But it's cool, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to bother you."she added before walking away.

Damian watched her walk away with a frown and looked around the hallway only to suddenly notice that everyone was staring at him, he flashed a quick glare before stomping away with his heart heavy in his chest.

"Is something wrong Master Damian?"Alfred questioned as he drove Damian home from had noticed that the moment Damian didn't say a word to him not even a hello, he also noticed that the girl... Antonia was it?Wasn't there next to him when Damian was waiting for Alfred to arrive.

Damian continued to look out of the window."It's nothing Pennyworth."he brushed off.

Alfred raised a brow."Are you sure?"he asked glancing at Damian through the rear view mirror.

"It's just."Damian sighed."I finally told Antonia that I no longer want to be around her but now I just feel.."he trailed off."Guilty."he spat out like it was almost painful for him to say.

Alfred frowned."Why would you want to stop being friends with Antonia?I thought she was sweet girl."

"Tt nothing is wrong with her, she is very she wanted to be friends and I don't want friends."Damian's eyes narrowed before he continued."Friends make you weak and I refuse to be seen as a weakling."

"Master Damian, please listen to me very clearly when I say do not make you weak if anything friends make you stronger.""Alfred started as he narrowed his eyes at the road."If they were your true friends they would always support you and always make sure you are healthy well.A true friend will be with you through thick and thin no matter how many mistakes you make they will always be your number one fan ultimately Master Damian being around Antonia will make you a stronger and an overall better person.A better person that I'm sure your father would be proud of."he Alfred had only spoken to Antonia a couple times the girl was always kind and polite and was able to keep up with Alfred's sarcastic remarks.

Damian frowned and leaned forward in his seat."I suppose you're right."he said hesitantly."Pennyworth is there any chance you know Antonia's address?"

Damian stood outside of what he believed was Antonia's was a beaten down townhouse located on the worst side of Gotham where all of the drug dealers and gang members were had parked around the corner just in case Damian needed to swallowed his pride and knocked twice on the door before it opened to reveal a greasy and tall dark skinned man that had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

The man glared down at him."Who the hell are you?"he asked roughly gripping a something that Damian soon realized was a gun in his pocket.

Antonia suddenly came stomping down the steps."Papa whose at the door-"she stopped herself when she noticed Damian in her doorway."Damian?"she questioned.

Her father turned and glared at her Antonia."You know him?"he asked but it sounded more like a growl.

"Yes, he's...one of my classmates."She replied hesitantly, not knowing what to call Damian now that they weren't friends.

"Get him out of my house."Her father grunted out before walking away and into the deeps of the house.

"Damian why are you here?You made it very clear today that you don't want to be around me."She didn't sound mean she just sound curious and frustrated.

"I-I"Damian swallowed."I came to apologize."he spat out quickly."I realize that I may have been to harsh today.I thought that having friends would make me weak which is something I don't want to , someone told me today that friends are the people that make you stronger and a better I'm trying to say is that...I would like to become friends with you again.I came to realize that I actually enjoy your if you will have me I would like to become friends again."

Antonia stared at him with her green eyes void of any emotion, Damian almost thought she was going to kick him out but instead she gave him her signature big and toothy grin."Of course we can be friends again."

Damian's lip quirks up a bit."Great, now if you will excuse me I have to go..." he starts to walk away before he briefly turns around to look at her."Tommi."he ended.

He swears he's never seen Tommi grin so big.


End file.
